


Spike's Girl

by The_Evil_Slayer



Series: The Evil Spike Chronicles [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Claiming, F/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Evil_Slayer/pseuds/The_Evil_Slayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike morns the loss of Drusilla, who has just died from her illness. He now seeks out the slayer one last time, knowing that he does indeed have a thrall like his late sire. But will he go along with his plan, or is having Buffy under his control just too tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike's Girl

                                                        

 

She sat at her dark little table near the stairs leading to the over-hanging balcony of the Bronze. Her friends danced away near the stage to Blink-182, All the Small Things, not a care in the world; just enjoying one of the rare opportunities to forget school work and slaying. She never took note of Xander shouting over the music to have one of his less amusing jokes to be heard by Willow and her new boyfriend, well almost-boyfriend. 

She kept scanning the crowd for her dark-clothed, creature of the night boyfriend, Angel.  _Where was he? He said he'd show, I thought this would be kind of our first official date?_  She thought, aimlessly stirring her diet Coke with a straw.  _Well, I guess that's what I get for getting my hopes up, then_.

She gave up her search and decided to stare into her drink, watching the tiny bubbles rise up to the surface, her gaze fixated on the the swirling movements; almost in a trance like state. She didn't look up or even notice Xander stroll back towards the table, sinking into his seat and slapping his hand against the table, making Buffy jump right off her chair and out of her seemingly endless trance.

"Hey, Buff you alright? You seem a bit dazed." Xander leaned forward in his seat, his brow creasing in a  worry expression.

"I'm alright, Xander. Just didn't see you there," she said shyly, embarrassed by her jumpiness. She then realised that Willow hadn't followed him back to the table with Oz. Sitting up straighter, letting slayer mode take over, she turned her head to every angle possible; searching for the red head and musician. "Where's Willow and Oz?"

"Still on the dance floor," he tilted his head to the spot where their two friends clung to each other in a loving embrace, swaying softly to the slow paced music that it had just now switched to. "Looks like they needed some time alone, no need for me to be third wheeling them."

Buffy sighed in a mixture of relief and embarrassment, thanking the powers that they were both safe and cursing her lack of attention span. She slumped back in her seat, wondering whether to stay and wait for Angel to finally show up or go home for some well earned sleep. She hadn't been able to get at least a few hours rest since Halloween, tossing and turning, dreaming of deep blue eyes staring at her with a sexy smirk curving his full lips that she just wanted to nip at.

 _Okay, I really need to stop thinking about that peroxided pest like that. I've only seen him in his human face once anyway. I didn't even get_  a  _good look at those cheekbones and those blue eyes and that body which felt sooo good pressed against me on Hallo-UGH!!!_

"You sure you okay, Buffster? You seem a bit... distant tonight." Xander asked, pulling her out of her inappropriate thoughts.

"I'm fine, Xan really," she gave him a reassuring and apologetic smile, "It's just that... Angel said he'd be here tonight. I'm just kind of disappointed, I guess."

"Don't know what you really see in him," Buffy raised her eyebrows at him, "I mean, he only shows up when it's slayer related, right? Maybe he might be new to the whole social life thing." He added.

"Maybe." She looked back at Willow and Oz, she could no longer stand watching couples cuddling and started to get up and head out. "I'm gonna go, need to catch up on my sleep since Angel isn't going to show. See you at school." Xander gave her a nod good-bye before she turned and headed for the door.

She walked out into the dark, cold night and down the dingy alley. Deciding that taking a short cut was best as she really did need her sleep. Walking past several more alley ways and dusting any unsuspecting fledgelings on the way. 

She was about to walk past Willy's when she felt the familiar tingles on the back of her neck. Her slayer senses went into over-drive as the master vampire got close, trying to locate which direction he was coming from. She reached for her stake tucked in the waistband of her skirt, when she felt a strong grip on her arm, stopping her movement completely.

"Now, now, luv." His cold breath stirring tendrils on the back of her neck. "No need for that, unless you're thinking of a good place to put it, that is." He purred in her ear, making her legs weak and trembling with effort to keep her from falling back against his hard chest.

Gathering up her resolve, she twisted her arm free of his hold, pushing him away and turning around to face the smirking vampire.

"Can we not do this right now, Spike? I'm really tired and I just want to go home to my nice warm bed," she whined. But Spike just took a step closer to her, he was determined to complete his mission of bagging his third slayer tonight, even if it meant cheating his way to that sweet elixir coursing through her veins.

"Look, I just wanna talk, a'right?" Buffy gave him a glare of disbelief. "Promise I won't fight as long as you don't okay, Slayer?" he added, holding up his hands in a sign of truce. She relaxed from her defiant stance and allowed him to take another step towards her.

"Just, wanted to let you know that I'm leaving Sunnyhell soon."

"What? Just like that? I thought you weren't leaving til you cured your precious Drusilla?" She asked, her arms crossing against her chest.

"Was too late," he said, his voice quiet and he bowed his head in despair and remorse. "Couldn't find the cure quick enough, she dusted this morning right in front of me. Was too much for her, she couldn't hold on." He sniffed, trying to keep the tears in, not wanting his mortal enemy to see him cry. 

Buffy felt suddenly sympathetic for the bleached blond menace. She's never seen him this torn before or this vulnerable. The watcher diaries had told her that vampires were merely animals, no feelings towards others what-so-ever. And since they're dead, therefore, dusting them was the only way to handle them.

"Oh, sorry," she surprised them both at her soothing tone. "Well, if that's all then I'll just be heading home." She went to turn in the direction of Revello Drive when Spike stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, there's one more thing." Buffy stared back at him. "Dru said something, could be useful to you." Her brow furrowed in confusion.  _Why is he trying to help me when he's been trying to kill me the past couple of months?_  

As if reading her mind, he hastened on to explain that he no longer has the need to kill her and might as well do something useful before he goes to join his dead lover.

"Okay, I need you to look at me Slayer to really understand this." Buffy didn't question why and just did as he instructed.

She looked up at his chiseled features, her gaze lingering at his soft lips before gliding up his razor-sharp cheekbones, until she reached the deep, pool blue of his eyes. Just like with her drink back at the Bronze, her eyes were fixated on his; sending her spiraling into a sort of dazed state. Only this time, Spike's eyes seemed to pulse right into her mind, the intensity making her relax more then she has ever felt.

It sent shivers down her spine, her legs were weak but surprisingly held her up strong; swaying a little in the soft breeze of the night. Realising with a start, she knew that Dru had a strong thrall. And now, looking deep in his eyes, she found out in a startling surprise that Spike too possessed a thrall. She turned her head to tear herself away from his gaze when a light touch of his fingers on her chin stopped her. "Ah, ah, pet. Don't look away, just keep your eyes on mine," he crooned softly.

Her resolve was melting in those eyes, the slayer inside was screaming to fight and get away but she was too deep in this now, too deep to even move a muscle.

 _That's right, luv. Just let go._ She could hear his voice echoing in her head, making her sink into this feeling, letting everything go. Spike felt her resolve slipping away, power pulsed through every nerve in his body, slowly yielding the slayer's will. Stripping the control from her completely through his eyes.

Slowly, Spike swayed from left to right and an evil grin spread across his face when the slayer mimicked his movements. He stopped and stared at the now submissive girl standing before him, her eye lids hanging heavily and her full lips ever so slightly parted, waiting for him.

"Good girl," he held up his hand for her to take hold, "Come on, pet. Time to go." She obediently took his offered hand and allowed him to lead her in the opposite direction of Revello Drive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bronze was still thriving with students swaying to the beat of the band on stage, many flashing fake I.D.s  around at bartenders; hoping to get more of a thrill out of their night. Angel entered from the back entrance swiftly and soundly, anxiously looking around for a petite blond on the dance floor.

He finally found Xander sitting at a table with a glass of Mountain Dew watching Willow and Oz floating around near the stage. His brow furrowed in confusion and worry as he didn't see or sense Buffy's presence. Heading towards the table he could smell a faint trace of her scent, knowing that she was there earlier.

"Xander." He said, tapping the dark haired boys shoulder, demanding his attention.

"Hey, Deadboy." Xander turned round in his seat to glare at Angel. "Just arriving or planning to stand another girl up?"

Ignoring his question, he scanned the crowd before settling on Xander. "Where's Buffy?"

"She went home since you didn't show." Xander continued to stare him down,  _no way is he treating my_ _best friend like that._

"When?" He asked quickly.

"Well, apparently you were supposed to be here at nine-"

"When did she leave?" He growled, growing impatient with Xander.

"About half nine, it's ten now," Xander could now see the growing fear on Angel's face. "Why what's wrong?" He stood up trying to get a good look at the inflicting emotions on his face.

A brief silence fell as the band finished the song and got ready to play the next one, Willow and Oz managed to hear Xander's question. They walked over to them, away from the stage to be able to hear the conversation.

"Is everything alright? What's wrong?" Willow asked, tugging on Xander's arm.

"It's Buffy." He replied, never taking his eyes off Angel; silently asking what was going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He lead her into the abandoned factory, the dim lights hanging high on the ceiling casting soft shadows over the battered crates, boxes and left over machinery. The long, dark wooden table he added to the place stood in the middle of the room; the matching chairs still lining the sides. A candelabra sat in the centre, blood red candles placed in each holder, lighting the area in a faint red glow.

He stopped them near the table and turned round to face the dazed slayer now under his control.

"Well," he began, staring at the obedient girl before him. Brushing a stray, blond strand away from her face. "What to do with you now." 

He thought long and hard on how exactly he was to take his third slayer, wanting it to be as memorable as possible. Knowing that in centuries to come, he would be known to take out slayers in any way possible. Already being known as the Slayer of Slayers, the undying respect he would gain from bagging this one would be given in generations ahead pleased him.

_Covered in the slayer. If you meant covered in her blood, Dru. Then I will be, gonna dive in'it! Swim in'it! I'm gonna do the bloody back-stroke in that sweet nectar._

_  
_Finally making up his mind on how he was to take this slayer, he took her upper-arms in a strong, tight grip and leaned into the crook of her neck. Licking the creamy column before nibbling at the soft flesh of her ear. "Wake up." He whispered into the fleshy lope, icy breath stirring tendrils on the nape of her neck, before pulling his head back to watch the slayer's face; waking up from her daze.

Eye lids fluttering, as she began to come out of her sleepy haze. Blinking a few times before her emerald eyes stared back at him in horror and blazing anger. Spike grined back at the venomous look on the slayer's face. He felt her arms start to pull from his grasp and her knee about to connect with his groin. Tightening his grip and nudging her knee back down he purred, "No, no, Slayer. Stay still."

Feeling her struggling stop and her foot settling back on the floor, he loosened his hold slightly and smiled wickedly at her widening eyes. The slayer stared at the master vampire, whom now held her will, and she couldn't find a way to tell her body that this was not turning her on in any way.

Spike's face changed into his vampire mien, giving Buffy a big show of his elongated fangs and blazing amber eyes. "Well, it's been fun while it lasted, luv. Shame we won't be fighting each other again, I pretty much enjoyed our little dance." He leaned into the curve of her neck again, breathing in her scent and the faint traces of fear and arousal.  _Arousal? Is the little chit getting turned on by the Big Bad, I wonder?_

In their few fights before, Spike had been completely aroused by this slayer. Her moves graceful and deadly in the heat of battle, watching the video that he had the minion film the day before Halloween made his cock stand to attention. At some point or another, Drusilla had caught him watching the tape and finding a release for his aching hard on when the minions were out hunting. Although, he had scented a faint trace of arousal from the petite blond in their few fights earlier that year, he had always thought it was from the joy of the dance. Never had he once thought that the slayer had the hots for him.

The inevitable truth of the way he felt around the her started to strain against the zip of his denim jeans, becoming tighter as he breathed in the delicious aroma of slayer musk. His smirk widened as he heard a tiny squeak escape the slayer's lips when she felt something hard press against her stomach. Soaking her already dripping panties even further. 

"Are you getting turned on, Slayer?" He could feel her shaky pants against his ear.

"N-No." Suddenly afraid that the wetness forming between her legs were seeping through her skirt and in plain sight of the blond menace.

"I think you are, luv," he breathed, his low, seductive voice sending shivers through the petite form before him. "I think you're all hot and bothered for the Big Bad, aren't you?" His rough demon tongue licking sensuously on her pulse.

Failing to suppress a whimper she replied, "Maybe."

"Answer me truthfully." He growled, letting one of his hands release an arm and stroke down the side of her body towards her knees, then under her skirt brushing her inner thighs.

"Y-Yes." She moaned.

He chuckled against her neck before pulling back to reveal that his face has reverted back to its handsome, human features. The once deep, blue eyes darkening with raw lust and desire. "Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable, pet?" Without warning, he swooped her into his arms and carried her down the stairs leading to the basement, in which he and Drusilla had made their bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, I'm afraid I haven't seen her, Willow. Are you sure she left at half nine?" Joyce stood in the doorway, staring at her daughter's three best friends and her alleged tutor, a worried expression creasing her brow.

Willow, Oz and Xander looked to Angel, silently pleading him to tell them of another location she could've went to. On their way to Revello Drive, they stopped at Angel's apartment to find any trace of the young slayer, but her scent was at least a day old there.

Angel breathed in deeply and stretched out his senses as best he could without revealing his demonic face, listening for any other heartbeats in the house. Only four could be heard; Willow's, Oz', Xander's and Buffy's mother's. His concern and fear increased to a high level that you could sense it a mile away without the use of vampiric enhancements.

"Is she alright? She's not in trouble, is she?" The mother's plea was ignored by the four young people standing before her.

"Maybe we should check out Giles' place." Willow suggested.

"Yeah, and maybe the cemeteries. She could've taking a short cut through one or to of them." Oz offered.

"Or she could've went to the school library." Xander added.

"Okay, I'll check the cemeteries. Xander you check out Giles'. Willow and Oz, you guys head for the school. We need to find her."

"We could try calling her phone. She never leaves without it." Joyce suggested helpfully, still confused and worried about where her daughter was and why her friends are acting so strange.

"Good idea, Mrs Summers." Willow rummaged through her bag for her phone and pressed on speed dial. The phone started to ring and was relieved to know it was working.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They both heard a chirping ring tone coming from Buffy's waist. Spike stopped his descent down the stairs when she struggled to reach for her phone in the pocket of her skirt. He stopped her from reaching the device with a light touch of his hand.

"No, no. Don't pick it up." He soothed her in his low baritone voice, wrapping her in the silk accent. "We don't want to be disturbed now, do we?" She couldn't do anything but obey his words, dropping her arm loosely back down to her side.

Using one arm to cradle the limp slayer, he reached into her pocket for her pink, bedazzled phone. Smirking at a slight gasp from the girl when he delved into her tight pocket, he pulled the phone out, tossing it up to the top of the stairs and carried on with his descent to the bed awaiting them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sighed when the ringing died off and hanged up, closing the phone with a very audible snap. "No answer."

"We better go find her. Meet back at my place if you haven't found her." Angel instructed, he went to turn when Joyce spoke up.

"What is going on? Where is Buffy?" She demanded.

"We'll find her, Joyce, I promise."

And with that he left the distraught mother on the doorstep and headed towards the nearest cemetery. The others apologised for Angel's behaviour towards the Summers woman before trailing after him. 

"Hey, would you please tell us what the hell is going on here?" Xander hissed at him hoping that Joyce couldn't hear his voice echoing from across the dark, empty street. Angel stopped in his tracks and turned to face the worried humans.

"I overheard one of Spike's followers," he sighed, "said that Drusilla dusted this morning and he kicked all the minions out."

"So we don't have to worry about Captain Peroxide finding a cure for his insane sire? But what does that have to do with Buffy?"

"Turns out Spike inherited a thrall from Dru, and he's planning to take out Buffy with it. Tonight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stopping at the foot of the rumpled bed, he let the slayer down and made her stand up. Taking a step back to let his gaze run up and down the petite blond, she wore a short, black plaided skirt and a red, silk blouse softly hugging her body. Black, ankle high-heel boots on her feet, her golden hair had been straightened and matted; flowing past her shoulders and hanging over her chest.

Rethinking his plan to kill this beautiful creature before him, he wondered if having the slayer under his thrall would give him more pleasure than draining her strong, powerful blood pulsing through her veins. A wicked, mouth-watering grin curved his lips as he sought to make his control over the slayer permanent and have her please him in any way possible.

He reached a hand out to her hair, ghosting over the shimmering strands, he stepped closer looking into her dark, green eyes. "Turn around," he ordered. She blatantly did as he asked, facing the iron framed bed. "Take off your shirt." She reached for the buttons with shaking hands, knowing that she was going to loose her innocence and have no control over it. But what frightened her the most was that she wanted this, she wanted Spike's lean body crawling up her's and pry open her legs; inviting him in. She wanted to give herself up to him, not Angel, him. Wanting him to fill the aching emptiness she suddenly felt inside, she needed him.

Popping the red buttons one at a time, travelling down to the hem of her blouse; she could hear him panting with need, lust and desire. This made her feel wanted, sexy and beautiful. She wanted nothing more than to watch his face as she slipped the shirt over her shoulders, watch the growing desire on his face, but she knew that she had to obey. All she could do was obey him.

The red silk fell to the floor round her ankles, revealing a black lace bra underneath, she could feel him taking another step closer; pressing his body against her back. His icy breath on the nape of her neck sent shivers down her spine, anticipating his next command. Large, cool hands roamed sensually up and down her sides, caressing her golden skin; soft moans escaping from the slayer's throat. She felt the bulge against her ass become harder with every touch of her skin and every sound coming from her mouth. Feeling the hands linger at the bottom of her breasts, grazing the neglected nipples through the lace. Ever so slowly, his hands moved back up and came to a rest on her shoulders.

"On your knees." He commanded in the most sexiest growl she has ever heard.

_Mmmmm. Who knew that a growling vampire could be sooo sexy. Or maybe it's just Spike._

She flowed down to the dusty floor gracefully, kneeling up straight with her hands resting on the bed before her, a purple comforter laying on top. Slowly, he knelt down behind her, pressing his cool, clothed chest against her petite form. She felt his cold hands graze over her thighs and up to her skirt, pushing it up to her waist. His eyes widened along with his grin at the sight which was hidden beneath her skirt. A matching black thong caressed the plump, firm ass before him, making his mouth water with anticipation and barely contained lust.

 _Well, well, well. Looks like this slayer isn't as innocent as I thought. Yet she wreaks of it. Bloody poof doesn't know how to treat a girl._ He growled softly aloud, the vibrations sending tingles through him and into Buffy; heat rising deep from within her soaking core.

He brushed his knuckles against her inner thighs, making her twitch and gasp from his touch. "Got luscious legs you do, luv." He complemented, his voice low and husky, threatening to make her upper legs collapse and lean against his smooth, hard chest. Reluctantly, he removed his hand from her legs and tapped her inner thighs lightly. "Spread 'em." Growling in her ear, she gasped and did as he instructed.

Letting her knees slide apart across the cold floor of the basement until Spike's hands stopped her before she started going into the splits in front of him. Her face flushed with embarrassment at the thought, but was suddenly replaced with a tingle of lust as she felt his long, cool fingers pushing the lace aside and delved into her dripping quim. Teasing her outer folds before dipping into her heated wetness.

"You're so wet, pet." He breathed against her neck. "You ready for me, luv? Ready to let the Big Bad fuck you deep, huh?" He slowly pushed a finger into her tight channel, smirking when he heard her gasp as he started thrusting his finger in and out of her.

"Yes." She moaned, tilting her head back in pleasure.

"Yes, who?"

"Yes, Spike!" She practically cried out as a second finger entered her, her channel so tight it nearly didn't fit. Spike had no doubt that this was going to be one of the best shags of his unlife. She gripped the comforter tightly in her small, nimble hands, her nails digging into the fabric every time his fingers thrust inside her; creating friction against her G-spot.

"You're tight ain't ya? You like the feel of my fingers inside you, doncha?" he purred in her ear, nibbling on the fleshy lobe.

"Yes. Oh... YES!" A third finger entered her, stretching her to the point between pain and pleasure, but Spike - vain as ever - knew that his fingers wouldn't begin to prepare the slayer for his engorged member. Suddenly, she felt pressure begin to build within her, a very pleasurable feeling sparking between her legs, and started to grind against his hand to increase it further.

"Tell me what you want, luv," he demanded. Slowing his movements slightly as he felt her walls quiver with her impending orgasm.

"More!" She whimpered, grinding against him harder as his pace slowed down.

"You want," using his free hand, he took hold of her's, pulling it behind her and against his crotch, "this?"

"Uh huh," she panted, not being able to create coherent words come out of her mouth.

Letting go of her hand, he slowed down his pace til he came to a stop and holding down her hips to halt her movements. "Alright, pet. You get your turn, then I get mine. Understand?" She nodded in agreement, still panting from Spike's ministrations.

Giving one last caress to her tight, wet entrance, he removed his fingers; a disappointed whimper escaped from the quivering slayer. "Don't worry, luv. You'll get something much better, I promise." He cooed, soothing her with light strokes of her hair, petting her like the good, obedient girl she is.  _It gets better than that? If Spike can make me feel that good with his fingers, imagine what he could do with his cock._

Spike rose to his feet swiftly, pulling Buffy up with him and turning her around to face him; now only wearing her skirt, bra and matching thong. He reached for the clasp of her skirt and ripped the offending clothing from her waist and tossing it to the other side of the room. Making her body shiver in anticipation and excitement. Stroking her collarbone with one hand and travelling down towards her breasts, he then brought his other hand up, rubbing his thumbs against her hard nipples through the fabric; making her gasp and arch her back, just begging for more attention.

Slowly, his right hand began to wonder behind her back, caressing her hot, silky skin as he went. He reached the clasp of her bra and expertly removed the material from her torso, flinging it over to where her skirt landed. Leaning down to take one of the hard peaks into his mouth, whilst his hand gave much needed attention to the other; alternating from one mound to the other. He listened to her moan at the touch of his mouth and curling tongue on her skin, tracing the outline of her areolas before engulfing the hard nubbin into his wet, hungry mouth.

After minutes of sucking til they became hard, rosy diamonds, he released her breast with an audible 'plop'. His hands started tracing down, stopping to tickle her navel til she giggled in delight, and reached for her lace covered mound. Giving a second to stroke her through her soaking thong, before roughly tearing the scrap of lace off; holding it up to his nose to breathe in her heady scent and shoving it into his back pocket. Well, might as well keep a souvenir of their first time, even though he was determined to pound her into every flat surface he could find night after night.

He stepped back to gaze at the now very naked slayer, her soft, golden skin covering every inch of her taught muscles and blond hair sweeping down her shoulders, a true goddess. "Beautiful," he breathed, looking her up and down, "truly beautiful."

Once again, he pulled one of her hands towards the hard, bulge in his jeans; making her hand stroke him through the denim. She could feel it harden at her touch, and the soft groans coming from the master vampire made her lick her lips in anticipation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing outside the apartment door, Angel waited for any news from the other's on any sign of Buffy. Spike's plan started to swim through his thoughts and questions formed in every corner of his mind. Why would Spike use a thrall to take out a slayer? Has the loss of his sire driven him to do the unpredictable? What would he gain? Of course he knew the answers.

Spike liked variety.

Over the past century he has learned that Spike always varied his attacks when up against a worthy opponent. Spike had always been a strange vampire and has kept hold of his humanity, even as a fledgling he was able to control his demon better than Angelus. But then again, Angelus was pure demon.

Also, Spike always believed in a quick death after a good, fair fight. But he was going against this belief to take out Buffy. So why would he need her in a thrall? Surely he'd have a better plan to take out the young slayer fair and square? Thoughts of other plans Spike might have for Buffy made his stomach twist, thinking of Spike using her to take over the Hellmouth was a disturbing image.

The sound of footsteps pushed the idea from his conflicted mind, he immediately knew that three of the heart beats belonged to the worried friends of Buffy. He held his unneeded breath, hoping that the fourth heart beat was the petite blond he fell in love with only a year ago.

Hope he felt deep in his unbeating heart, was shattered into pieces as he saw Giles speeding after the three young humans. They came to a skidding halt in front of the apartment, over-lapping each other with questions.

Giles finally managed to get everyone to be quiet to ask the brooding vampire in front of him, "Have you found, Buffy?"

"No, there's no trace of her in the cemeteries." He answered, his head bowed; not being able to look into the anguish face of the watcher.

"Well, we can't just give up." Willow spoke up.

"Yeah, I agree with Will's here. We need to keep looking." Xander said.

"We could call Cordelia and grab my van, cover more ground that way." Oz offered.

"Okay, you get on that. The rest of us should split up and keep up the search." Giles instructed.

"I'll look at the deserted districts. Just in case if Spike has found Buffy, he'll most likely take her somewhere less populated to prevent attracting any other vamps or humans." Angel insisted, hoping that they weren't too late to find Buffy.

"Good, meet back here in two hours." And with that, the five of them scattered in different directions, hoping to find their in mortally, dangered friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Icy, large hands guided hers to his belt, demanding to be let loose. "Unzip me," he commanded. With shaking hands she undid his belt buckle, letting the leather slide through the loops of his jeans and letting it fall at their feet with a loud thud of leather and metal on concrete. 

She started popping the top button as gently as she could before reaching for the zip, guiding it down slowly and smoothly; listening to the teeth come apart and the soft groans coming from the master vampire. Her burning hands brushing against his groin made his cock come to life, moving towards the scorching heat.

"Take me out," he hissed. Unsure about touching him for the first time but needing to obey, she delved into his pants, feeling no underwear between his jeans and soft, salty skin; she pulled him out of his denim prison. Sighing in relief, he looked down to where she held him lightly, knowing her uncertainty of touching his meat. However, when he gazed back up he saw her pretty, green eyes darkened with desire and her face fully flushed with burning heat. Her gaze riveted on his cock, licking her suddenly dry lips eagerly.

"Good girl," he cooed, leaning in to nibble her ear, cool air grazing her neck, "stroke me." 

"I-I don't..." She began nervously.

"Wrap your hands around me," he instructed, then squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden rush of heat enveloping his cock. "Yeah... Just like that. Now, pump up and down slowly."

She nodded, unable to believe that she was doing this, and did as he instructed. She actually felt him swelling up further into her hands, and little twinges of lust sparked between her thighs; heat spreading up to her flushed cheeks.

"Unh," he groaned, "yeah, pet...tha's good. Keep squeezing me, just like that, luv." She kept going, pumping him harder and faster; emboldened in her task by his hisses of pleasure and the slow, short thrusts he began to make in her hands.

Feeling an imminent orgasm building up within him, he reluctantly stopped her strokes with a light touch of his hand. "Doing that a bit too well, Slayer," he hastened to explain, kissing her pouting mouth.

The feel of his soft lips on her's made her whole body twitch in excitement, sending a gasp out of her mouth and parting her lips to invite him in. Pressing his lips harder onto her mouth for a bruising, passionate kiss, he sent his tongue out and plundered her mouth; demanding her's to come out to play. She complied to his silent - but very less subtle - request, tangling her pink tongue with his.

Moving her hands up to his shoulders, pulling him closer before reaching the back of his head to twirl her fingers through his blond curls. Clinging onto him as her legs failed to keep her up any longer, her body going limp to the ministrations of his bone-melting kisses.

Remembering that she was still human, he released her lips and let her breathe in shuddering gulps of air. His lips never leaving her skin, brushed past her checks and started licking, sucking and nibbling down her neck.

 Moving his hands slowly up her sides, caressing every inch of her as he keeps licking and biting her neck; making her moan and gasp with every touch. His soft, caresses traveling up to her shoulders, lingering there for a moment. He stops his assault on her neck and looks back at her face, eyes heavily lidded in pleasure and her mouth forming a perfect oval as she pants slightly.

Lightly, he applies pressure on her shoulders, nudging her down. "Sit down, pet," he purred, watching her obediently settle down on the edge of the bed. Kneeling down in front of her, he reaches for her feet, lifting each leg to take off her heels. Reaching a hand towards her shoulder, he gently nudges her backwards, "Lay down," again, since she first saw him tonight, she obeys and lays down onto the bed. The mattress soft underneath her heated body and the comforter silky smooth  to the touch.

Revelling at the sight before him, he runs his hands over the insides of her legs and up her thighs, savoring the feel of her hot, silky skin in his hands; noticing how well she fits in them like she was made for him. Then he traces back down underneath her knees, eliciting needy whimpers from the girl beneath him, pulling each leg over his shoulders.

"Gonna make it good, pet," he promised, leaning in to breathe in her heady scent. "Gonna make you scream." Slowly, he places soft, caressing kisses up her thigh, listening to her moan lightly under his touches. He runs his tongue up the same path he made, getting ever so close to her heated core. She whimpers as he moves back down her other thigh and travelling away from where she aches to be touched. She gasps at the first sudden, unexpected touch of Spike's tongue on her clit, making her buck beneath him. He lays his hand down on her abdomen to prevent her movements as he pierces her tight, wet channel with his tongue.

He proceeded to lick all the way up and down her slit, pausing to nibble at every sensitive nerve he found. Keeping up with his ministrations, he listens to the delicious sounds she's making with every touch of his tongue. Her gasps, moans and whimpers making him harder than he already was; becoming painful even to a vampire. However, he ignores the growing pain in his cock, and enjoys the noises coming from the slayer; like music to his ears.

She takes his blond curls into her fists, pressing him right where she wanted him, her nails digging into his scalp as he teases her further into oblivion. Throwing her head back and forth, keening now, wanting that sweet release he was denying her. He tortures her a bit more before taking pity on the writhing girl, he takes her throbbing clit into his mouth, sucking and nibbling; encouraging her to come.

Again, Buffy felt that pleasurable tension forming inside her womb. Tensing, she felt she was getting close to something; getting stronger and stronger and stronger and...

"Spike!" she screams his name as the intense waves of her first orgasm swept over, clasping her legs together; holding Spike in a deadlock seal between her thighs and bucking underneath him.

Spike drank her down, loving the taste of her cum on his tongue and running down his throat.  _Much better than slayer's blood._

She keeps screaming through the orgasm, letting wave after wave of ecstasy rip through her. Feeling him drink her and continue to suck her sensitive flesh created another intense climax to roll over her, prolonging the sensations until she felt like passing out from the pleasure. After what felt like minutes, hours, months of cumming, she went limp and everything became dark.

Spike lifted his head from between her legs with a self-satisfied smirk curving his lips. He knew he made her pass out from the screaming climax he gave her from the moment she fell limp in his hands. Standing up, he looked at the unconscious slayer in his bed. It was his turn when she wakes up, and he knew just what he wanted her to do.

He shrugged off his leather duster and dumped it onto the makeshift couch, his red over-shirt quickly followed. Reaching for the hem of his black tee, he pulled it over his head and onto the growing pile of clothes. Bending down, he reached to take off his boats and settled them at the foot of the bed, when he went to straighten up, he saw the slightest twitch and heard a soft murmur from the slayer; indicating that she was gradually coming to. 

His jeans hung low on his hips and his engorged cock protruding out of his fly with it's impressive size. He let them fall to the floor and kicked them away. Kneeling down on the bed with Buffy laying between his thighs, he crawled up her body like the predator he is, until he was looking down at her flushed face; supporting himself on his elbows.

A beat.

A slight groan sounded in the slayer's throat, her eye lids fluttering open as she awoke from unconsciousness. Looking back up at the smirking vampire, she stretched sensually like a cat underneath him. Her gaze drifted from his face down to his well built torso, the rippling muscles of his six pack and taut pecs covered in silky, pale skin, his deadly-muscular arms placed on either side of her head; holding his creamy body up. After minutes of staring at his mouth-watering physique, she looked back up to his face, a look of awe in her eyes.

"Welcome back, pet," he purred, brushing a stubborn strand off her flushed, sweaty face, "had a nice nap?"

"Not nearly as nice as what you just did," she countered, her eyes glazing over.

He chuckled. "No, I guess not." He replied with a leer, curling his tongue behind his teeth. "But guess what, Slayer."

"What?"

"My turn." And with that, he pulled her up into a sitting position, her legs still hanging off the foot of the bed. Standing up, he positioned himself so that the slayer was facing his painfully erect cock. Her eyes widened at the sight of the large, pale column in front of her. She looked up at him eagerly, awaiting his command to do something about it.

A lascivious smirk lit up his face at the sight of the meekly girl before him, waiting to elate him. "Kiss the very tip of it, luv," he requested, squeezing his eyes shut at the feel of moist heated lips on the tip of dick. "Yeah, just like that," he encouraged, her lips pressing softly against the velvety head.

"Ahhh...yes, lick me," his panting making her feel wanton and sexy, she flicked her tongue out to taste the salty precum on the very end. Licking her way up and down any veins she found protruding from his thick meat, then slowly coming back to the tip, pushing the foreskin back and plunging her tongue in his very sensitive slit.

"Tha's good...tha's very good," he hissed, "now, take the tip of me into your mouth." She brushed her lips over the bulbous head as she took it inside. "Good girl," he praised, forcing his hips still in spite of the hot, moist cavern just waiting for him. "Keep pulling me in deeper, far 's you can get. Tha's it, pet, just relax your throat muscles...ahhh, perfect."

Buffy couldn't agree more, loving the taste of Spike filling her mouth, and she couldn't wait to start sucking him all over.

"'M gonna start thrusting now, luv," he warned her, "slow at first. Jus' give my thigh a good squeeze if you can't take it, yeah?"

She nodded, her head bobbing up and down was almost his undoing. Slowly, he started pulling in and out of her, holding onto her shoulders for support and encouraging her to take him in deeper with every thrust of his hips. Buffy caught onto his rhythm and held hiss taut ass tightly in her hands, clutching him to go further down her throat with each stroke. Not knowing if it was the thrall or the feeling of giving back as much pleasure as he gave her; she wanted to please him.

Moving faster and harsher into her burning, wet mouth, grunting in sweet pleasure, he caught her hair in one of his hands; holding her tightly against him and forcing her to swallow him whole. Spike looked down to watch the blond head bobbing up and down as she sucked him. Her cheeks con-caving as he pulled out, he could feel her working on squeezing him with her throat muscles as he plunged in.

One of her hands wondered down towards his balls, giving them a light squeeze and enjoying the sounds he made at her actions. Her other hand joined in, letting his hands and hips guide her as he thrusts in and out of her mouth.

She continued squeezing his sack in an ever-increasing rhythm until she felt them clenching themselves within her hands. With a roar, his cold seed is sent shooting down her throat in ropey spurts. Spike threw his head back and howled to the heavens as he came hard as Buffy sucked desperately, frantically, needing to take in every drop of him. Wanting nothing more than to take him in as many ways as possible.

Gradually, his frantic thrusting slowed down to a halt as he stopped cumming in her mouth. His grip on her hair and shoulders loosened as he felt fully spent, trying to gain his balance after Buffy's inexperienced, yet enthusiastic, ministrations overwhelmed him with intense pleasure. She slowly slid his semi-limp cock out of her mouth to take in much needed, rasping gasps of air.

_Christ, this slayer can do marvellous things with that mouth! Can't wait to make her mine. Just think what else I could get her to do..._

He was driven out of his thoughts at the feel Buffy licking the sides of him, making sure she got every last drop, making him harden almost instantly at her moist caress.

He looked down at the petite, blond head studiously lapping up every bit of him, he decided then and there that it was one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen in all of his unlife.

She looked up at him, unconfined lust and desire shone through her adoring, green eyes; silently asking for his approval.

"Get up here," he crooned, a slight purr of adoration escaping his lips.

Doing as she was asked she stood up in front of him. "Did I do alright?" she asked quietly, looking into his shining, blue eyes.

"You were bleedin' amazing, pet," he assured her, a cocky grin stretching his lips, "can't wait to show you more."

Buffy gulped. "More?" she began meekly.

"Oh yes, Slayer. 'M gonna show you how we vamps like our pleasure." Spike replied, an alluring leer spreading across his face.

Buffy licked her lips again slowly, eagerly waiting to find out.

_This is gonna be fun. Can't wait to complete this control over her, she'll have no interest in any other wanker. All she'll want is me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He roughly shoved the bartender against the wall, pulling him by the lapels and snarling in his face, demon to the fore.

"Look, Angel, Buddy. I don't know where Spike is. But if you want blood, my cousin delivers. The good o-pos." Willy sniffled, babbling in the face of the demonic creature.

"I'll ask you one last time, if you don't tell me I'll send you head first into the sewers and let what ever finds you, eat you to the bone." Angel growled, frustrated and desperate to find his love.

"Okay, okay. I heard some demons sitting here, looking through the window. Said they saw Spike talking to the slayer, thought he was going to kill her. Turns out they just walked off hand-in-hand."

Angel's stomach clenched in fear, he felt like doubling over in the wrenching pain from the grief and loss of his beloved slayer. But he held strong, he knew he couldn't give up yet, he knew there was still hope; still a chance to save her.

"Where? Where did they go?" he shook the sniveling man.

"I-I don't know. That's all I heard I swear."

He reluctantly let go of Willy, shaking his head at his demon's demand to cut off his limbs one by one til he told him something more useful to go by. His face faded back into their human features and stormed out into the night, sniffing for either Buffy's or Spike's scent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Placing his callous hands on her waist, he lifted her up and gently deposited her back on the bed, her head resting on the heavy, silk pillows. He covered her body with his own and laid his head between her breasts, peppering kisses along her silky smooth skin. Suckling her milky mounds, he growled, sending vibrations through him and into the petite blond beneath him, making her tingle with desire; the throbbing between her thighs becoming unbearable.

His eyes yellowed and his fangs elongated, he grazed the sharp tips lightly over her skin making nice, little, red lines down her chest and towards her navel, listening to Buffy whimper at the feel of Spike's fangs slightly tearing her skin. He watched as the rivulets of blood rolled down her flushed, golden skin; dripping over her stomach and sides, the sight made his weeping cock harden painfully once again. She didn't mind the slight, barely-noticeable pain lining down her torso, in fact it aroused her more as Spike caught the warm, red liquid in his mouth and laved the scratches closed with his rough, demon tongue. Using one knee to part her legs open wide for him, he re-positioned himself, placing his fully erect cock at her dripping entrance.

Spike's vampire visage had faded back into his soft human face at the feel of her heated wetness. Buffy looked up into his eyes, feeling the need to have him filling her completely. Her brow furrowed in confusion as he hesitated to enter her, she silently pleaded with her eyes and asked what was wrong.

"Let me in, luv. Be a good little girl and let me in." he growled seductively.

Now knowing that he was playing a game, she replied. "Come in, Spike. Be inside me, please."

And with that, he slid in easily through her glistening folds and slowly into her burning, wet channel. He stopped once he found her hymen, the only thing standing between them and total ecstasy.

With a, "Sorry, luv," he roughly pushed through the virgin barrier and deep into the feverish heat. Stopping again to let her get used to his size and the invasion inside before moving slowly within her.

A sharp stab of pain pierced her overly-sensitive nerves, making her shriek at the unexpected tear in her lower abdomen. The pain left as quick as it came and she started to enjoy the feeling of Spike's cool meat inside her, dousing the heat spreading throughout her body.

Once he felt her relax, he began to move slowly within her. Grinding his hips against hers as he struck deeper with every thrust into her blazing, hot, wet heat. Starting off slowly, allowing Buffy to get used to the motions til he heard her moan for more and picked up his pace.

Buffy felt his massive girth slide in and out of her entrance, she wondered - with what little coherent thought she had left - how he managed to fit inside her tight hole. He felt so big in her hands earlier that she nearly couldn't hold onto him properly, feeling that smooth, salty skin so soft and yet so hard. Gradually, all thoughts left her mind, except endless blissful ones of feeling Spike inside and on top of her, as he started to swirl his hips slightly upon entry.

The motion of his pelvic bone rubbing against her throbbing clit in such delicious ways had her wanting more. She brought her legs up and entangled them around the master vampire, her heels digging into his solid, perk butt cheeks; wanting to do the same with her arms. But as she reached around Spike's neck, he caught her wrists and pressed them into the mattress above her head without breaking the frantic rhythm of his hips.

She unconsciously clenched around him rhythmically as he pushed further inside her hot, slick channel, touching nerves in places she had no idea were there. He got close to something deep inside her, something that felt better than anything she ever had in her short life, getting closer and closer and closer...

"There!" Spike had struck the sensitized nerves at the entrance of her womb, Buffy screamed and thrashed as the feeling over took her. Spike felt her getting close but not quite there yet. "Oh God, Spike!" 

He was pounding her into the bed as hard as he could, wanting to make her come so he can make her his and complete this control over the slayer. He wanted to corrupt this good, pure and innocent girl, make her leave the destiny and responsibility of being the slayer, turn her into his naughty girl. 

Knowing that if he did it just right, she would look at him like he was her entire world. Do as he commanded, be whatever he wanted her to be. And right now he wanted her to be his, and by tomorrow he would take her away from the forces of good and lure her to his side. In the shadows, painting the town red with blood and she'd happily let him because he had control and she'd love every minute of it.

Spike felt his balls start to tighten at the same time Buffy's inner walls started to flutter around him. He decided that it was time to finally take her over the edge, make her his.

Spike rested his head against the sweaty hollow of her neck. "That's it, pet. Let yourself go. Cum for me, luv. Know you want to, cum with me my girl," Spike groaned in her ear as his balls tightened to the point of pain, but he held back until he could feel her velvety walls clamp down on him.

"Your girl," Buffy breathed back.  _Wait, what?_ All thought left as she finally exploded in intense pleasure, the orgasm felt a hundred times better than the one before. She screamed his name when her slayer muscles squeezed him to the point of pain.

Spike roared in sweet ecstasy and let his demon take over, he sunk his fangs into the creamy column of her neck and took two long pulls of the potent slayer blood. Spurting his cool, creamy seed into the petite blond beneath him. She writhed even more as the feel of his fangs created another wave of pleasure to roll over the last, then another and another and another...

"Mine," Spike growled around the sweet flesh before taking them out and licking the wound closed. He collapsed atop Buffy, feeling spent from his experience with the virginal slayer.

Buffy felt dizzy from the intensity of the orgasm and her vision started to blur and darken. She knew then that she was about to pass out again but she didn't care, all she cared about was the feeling of blissful completion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vampire visage to the fore, he sniffed the air as he strolled down the unseemly dark, empty streets of Sunnydale. The scents of Buffy and his grandchilde hung faintly on the light breeze, but for some unknown reason he found it difficult to track them down.

_He must of covered their tracks, great now he's using the tricks I taught - I mean, Angelus taught him._

He carried on walking towards the mixed scents, hoping that Spike was stupid enough to forget about mixing their scents in with the public to confuse his vampiric senses. To his dismay, his grandchilde had stubbornly done a good job as the trail led him back to the Bronze where he had mixed their scents with drunken teens stumbling out of the club.

Grudgingly, he turned on his heel and followed the other scents and hoped that one of the trails led him to where Spike held Buffy. Possibly had her pinned beneath him and about to munch on her neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike stirred to find himself still inside the slayer's wet heat, he smirked wickedly to himself as he saw that she was still out of it. He nuzzled his mark on her neck proudly, he just claimed a slayer and shagged her senseless. She would wake up to be his happy, willing slave and he'd make it worth her while.

He rolled to his side and pulled the sleeping girl with him, and reluctantly pulled out of her tight warmth, waiting for her to wake up so he could use this control to do more with his little morsel. Curling his arms around the inert slayer as he licked his mark possessively whilst he waited. A soft murmur pulled him back from her sweet, salty neck and watched her eyes flutter open. 

Buffy felt sedated and boneless as she started to come to, she murmured at the feel of a moist tongue soothing the bite on her neck. A slight tingle went straight to her core as Spike's tongue laved the sensitive area, a warm flush came over her and a slight wetness build again between her legs.

She opened her eyes to find a very satisfied looking vampire staring at her, his piercing blue eyes looking straight into her soul, his razor-sharp cheekbones protruded from his face. A broad smile graced his handsome face and his once gelled hair had come undone into unruly blond curls that she just wanted to run her hands through.

She thought back to when she used to hate this vamp and not only wanted but had to stake him into oblivion, but now she wanted  _him_  to stake  _her_  into oblivion. Why had she wanted to be innocent? Spike made her want things she hadn't dreamed of, he took her in ways she couldn't even imagine. She felt like a pure vixen around him and all she wanted was to let him do anything to her, she'd even consider the biting because that was just...  _wow_.

"Back to Earth are we, luv?" Spike purred, the rumbling in his chest went straight through her and down to the now aching need between her thighs.

Buffy grinned back seductively at Spike as he traced a hand down her side. "Mmmmhmmmm," she murmured in response.

Spike caught an evil glint in her eyes, he clearly saw that he had finally taken the slayer under his power completely, and this just made his cock stand to attention once more. "So, ready for another round, eh, pet?" He leered at her as his hand began to dip between her legs and stroke her inner thighs suggestively.

"Definitely," Buffy's answer came out as a breathy moan as his skillful fingers delved down to the apex of her thighs. Wetness dripping down her dark brown curls, mixing with their spendings as they seeped out. Spike's nostrils flared as the scent of slayer musk and his cum permeated the air, the smell curling of his slayer like smoke. Growling low and loud, he flipped the lithe girl onto her stomach and pinned her down under his full weight and bathed her back with his cool, rough tongue.

Buffy shrieked in delight at his sudden roughness and laid still to let him play and trace meaningless patterns on her back. If she was in her right mind, she would have thrown him off and staked his sexy ass, however, having Spike taking her will somehow pleased her and made her so hot with aching need. The feeling hardly at all scary that she let a vampire take complete control over her and enjoying every minute of it. What was the point in fighting this feeling? Her final conclusion was that having no responsibility over her actions and doing as the master vampire commanded her just felt too good, even if she tried to resist he'd only make her want to do things that she was already enjoying.

Nuzzling her right shoulder, Spike thought about making sure that his girl got the message that she was his, not anyone else and must do as she's told. He knew for sure that his control over her was strong and that she already had his wishes embedded into her subconscious. But he was no fool that another vamp might have a go at her whilst he had his back turned. Spike hadn't made the mark to protect her from other vampires, but he was sure that if he put just one more mark on her, it would show that she fully belonged to him. 

Spike swiftly shifted into his game face and plunged a fang into the skin of her back, digging it in as far as he could so that it would leave a long lasting scar. Buffy squealed and tensed her entire body as the intense pain shot through her nerves, she bit her lip and gripped the comforter into her tight fists to keep from screaming. Spike drew three huge lines to write the letter 's' onto her back, rivulets of blood flowed down her skin once he retracted his mouth and faded back to his human mien.

Soft whimpering from the girl before him momentarily brought out his upper-class Victorian upbringing, he gathered Buffy up into his lap and brushed away stubborn strands of hair off her face. He came back to himself when his demon silently reminded him of his actions, but still he tried to comfort and soothe the girl without breaking his Big Bad image.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt, luv?" he purred in her ear, he got a meek nod in response, "want me to kiss it better, huh?" He successfully put in a seductive growl into his words.

Buffy's eyes were shiny with unshed tears of pain, she knew that she was his as soon as he bit her during their last animalistic activity, but this was different. He wanted the whole world to know that he had branded her like cattle, but she didn't care. All she wanted right now was to have him inside her again, do stuff to her that she had never dreamed of.

"Yes," she hissed, "please?" In reply to her plea, Spike threw her back onto her stomach and began to lap up the blood still dripping down her back before laving the wounds soothingly, the potent aphrodisiac going straight to his aching member.

"I've marked you, Slayer," he announced as he continued to lick the now healing wound. "Marked you as mine, no one ever touches you, got it?" He growled possessively.

The control over her silenced the slayer within and she replied to his wishes happily and willingly, "Yes."

"You'll do as you're told, you know why?"

"Because I'm yours?" she asked meekly.

"Yes, pet. And one more thing, you're gonna stop being the slayer from now on. You'll leave those wankers and come away, where you belong in the shadows with me. Gonna be my naughty little girl, yeah?" He murmured into the nape of her neck, setting the whisps of hair there in motion.

Hearing him say those things in her ear made her hotter than was bearable, she was enjoying being commanded by this vampire and obliged to his demands. "Yes, Spike," she whimpered as he pressed his erection into her bare ass.

"Good girl," he kissed the new scar on her right shoulder and sat back on his haunches, curling his fingers around her waist. "On your hands and knees, Kitten." He lightly pulled her up, urging her to get up as he instructed. 

Buffy slowly raised up in front of the fully aroused vampire and waited to find out what he planned to do with her.  She felt him lean over to the side to reach for something but she couldn't tell what from her position, a faint sound of a cap being twisted off and liquid slapping on skin came from behind her. Buffy couldn't quite tell what he was doing, that was until she felt one well-lubricated finger reverently circle her rear and slid slowly inside her; prodding the tight muscles and loosening them up as he pushed through.

The feel of him actually entering her there made her tense up slightly, Spike leaned over her to whisper in her ear. "Shh relax, pet," he hushed her, kneading the muscles in her back with his free hand. "Gonna feel much better when you do."

At the sound of his baritone voice she instantly relaxed and Spike took that as a sign to push further. He slid all the way in with his one finger, listening to the sound of her breathe heavily as the feeling became more pleasurable than painful as she expected. "More! God, more, Spike!" she pleaded when he hit nerves she hadn't thought would be there.

Spike smirked as he slicked up his middle finger completely with the bottle of lubricant before joining it with his index finger within her. He felt her inner walls stretch further around him, the feel of her heat and tight walls encasing his two fingers was becoming too much for him and nearly came then and there.

The feel of his fingers bumping against overly sensitive nerves was more than pleasurable, she never once thought that she could experience anything like this and set her ablaze at the same time. It took most of her slayer strength to keep herself back from pounding into him so Spike could set the pace. He now had placed a third finger inside and she was thoroughly convinced that she was stretched to her uttermost limits. 

She remained oblivious to the fact that Spike was lubing up his engorged cock til he pulled his fingers out and felt something else at her opening, velvety soft but rock hard all at once.

"Just relax, pet," he whispered softly, "I'm gonna go slow, just let me in."

He penetrated her tight hole inch by agonizing inch, taking it slow just like he promised. Buffy biting back groans of pain and pleasure as he pressed his way inside. "That's it, Slayer," Spike continued to knead the base of her spine as he pushed just a little bit more til he was seated fully inside her burning heat. "I'm in, you took me all the way in, pet." Spike praised, resting his forehead on her sweat, sleeked back; regaining control and not spill himself inside the slayer at that moment.

Buffy screamed in ecstasy and pain, she felt like he was ripping her in two... Yet feeling truly filled again with Spike inside her; feeling like he just took her virginity a second time. 

After a few calming breaths, emanating from both supernatural beings, Spike began to move slowly inside her; making sure to bump against nerves that seemed to elicit moans of intense pleasure from the slayer. The new sensations Buffy was experiencing were definitely weired beyond compare, although, they also became extremely pleasurable; areas inside that untouched hole were being prodded and rubbed against Spike's thick member were just as arousing as the ones in her wet pussy.

Gradually, Spike picked up speed and was impaling himself viciously inside Buffy's tight hole, he could feel her experimentally squeeze him with her unused muscles. He was sure that he was about ready to explode from the amazing ministrations the slayer was giving him. The impending orgasm was coming more quickly than he anticipated, he expertly reached around the slayer and easily found his target. He gripped her erect clit and began to twist it til she came harder than she ever had, and at that moment he finally let himself go and filled her puckered ass with his cool cum, dousing the heat created by his violent thrusts.

They both fell in a heap of tangled limbs on the bed, he slowly pulled out of her and rolled to his side, looking at the very satiable slayer. Her eyes shone with adoration and a glint of wickedness caused by his claiming. Spike was particularly proud to find that he had managed to implant his deepest desires into the claim, knowing very well that the slayer would tend to his wishes and keep him very happy for a long long time.

"You enjoyed that, Kitten?" he asked reaching a hand to her cheek and grinned as she rubbed her face against his palm like a cat.

"Mmmmhmmm," Buffy answered, moving her hand between them and encircling around his cock only to have it battered away lightly by his hand.

"Ah, ah, luv. As much as I'd love to continue, I think it's best to get you home." Buffy pouted at him but did as he asked and kept her hands off. "Don't want to worry your little scoobies or your watcher and poof of an ex, til tomorrow that is." He explained with a slight pur in his voice.

Reluctantly, he stood up, gathered up their clothes and began to dress them both; making sure to nuzzle and bite gently with blunt teeth on his favourite body parts of Buffy's. He took her hand and led her back upstairs and into the street, only stopping to pick up her phone on the way out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joyce waited skittishly for her daughter to arrive safely, she drank her coffee which did nothing to ease her nerves and glanced at the kitchen clock, it read half-past twelve. It had been hours since her friends showed up to look for her, they all seemed so worried about her whereabouts.

 _Maybe she'd gotten herself into a gang, was she falling back into bad habits again like in L.A?_  Joyce's first thoughts had been accusatory to start of til worse ones entered her mind.

_Had she been kidnapped? Mugged? Murdered? I mean, how many times have I seen blood in her clothes? How many times had she shied away from my asking of how things were? Is she being abused? Stalked?_

Joyce's panic started to rise beyond its limits when she was startled by a frantic knock on the door. She immediately rushed towards it and flung it open to find a blond man clad in dark clothing except his red over-shirt peering out his leather duster, holding up her weak-kneed daughter.

"Mrs Summers?" He asked desperately. She was surprised by his upper-class accent and British tone that she nearly missed his question.

"Um, yes. Oh my God, Buffy," she stared at her worn out daughter, she looked like she'd been dragged through several bushes with her hair in a right state and her clothes askew. "What happened to you?" She ushered them both in, inviting the young looking man into her house.

"Found some drunk boys trying to feel her up, they were getting right violent with her. Don't worry they didn't get to do any permanent damage when I got there." He assured the frightened mother leading them upstairs.

Joyce got Buffy ready for bed as she clearly looked drained and tucked her under the covers before her daughter started to drift off to sleep. She quietly left the room and shut the door behind her and turned to the anxious looking man.

"Thank you so very much for finding her and bringing her back here safe and sound. Her friends have been looking everywhere for her, Mr...?"

"Please, call me William," Spike replied politely, putting on his Anne Rice routine for the woman, "just glad that Buffy's alright."

"I'm sorry, but how do you know Buffy exactly?" She asked, clearly not have seen him around town or told about by her daughter at all.

"I tutor her in English at UC Sunnydale, she properly hasn't told you has she? Said she didn't want you to know that she's falling behind."

"Oh, alright then. Um, would you like some coffee or...?"

"No thank you, that's quite alright but I need to get back before anyone starts to worry about me." Spike denied her offer and descended down the stairs, followed by Joyce.

"Well, Okay then. Thank you again for saving my daughter, I hope we might see each other around." She opened the door for him to politely let him out.

"Your welcome, hope she's fine for tonight. Goodnight, Mrs Summers." He left the house as she bid him goodnight also. Spike waited til he sensed the door close before he maneuvered round the building until he found his slayer's bedroom window. Swiftly, he jumped up and perched himself on the roof and scooted closer to the window, tapping the glass lightly enough to stir the sleeping girl.

Buffy sat up to the sound against her window and spotted a smirking Spike on the other side, she grinned wickedly and hurried over to him to open the window. Spike hopped into the room quietly and pulled Buffy back towards her bed.

"Your mum bought it, pet. Now, before you get your beauty sleep, I've got some things I want you to do tomorrow." Spike began quietly as he settled them both on the edge of the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Giles paced the library awaiting his slayer to show up soon, hoping that she was safe and sound. Xander, Willow, Oz and Cordelia sat around the table discussing last night, musing over the fact that their Buffy was nowhere to be seen after the Bronze.

"Maybe she's alright, you never know til we've seen her," Willow fussed.

"Or her body," Cordelia chipped in. Xander just glared at her statement, "What I'm just being realistic here."

"What if Spike had found her, maybe the thrall didn't work and they went into an all night-er fight somewhere far away from here," Oz slowed his explanation at the end as he heard how ridiculous it sounded out loud, he swore everything sounded way better in his head.

Angel stood in the shadows of the room, also waiting anxiously for Buffy to arrive fully intact. But the longer they waited the more chance that she was most likely dead at the hands of his grandchilde. He refused to admit it til he saw the evidence.

They were all startled out of their thoughts as Buffy stepped into the library, wearing much more revealing clothing than usual. A black thin-strapped tank top with a red, leather miniskirt hugging her ass tightly, clunky black boots tied the entire outfit together in the style of a rebel rocker.

They didn't seem to notice as they all rushed towards her at once, all seeming too happy to see her alive and well. Only Angel noticed the difference in her, she radiated chaos and her scent permeated the air with a trace of Spike's. He saw the claim mark on the left side of her neck, realising that she had been taken by Spike and there wasn't anything he could do about it as he was family to the arrogant vamp and therefore couldn't lay a hand on her.

After explanations reassurances, they all fell into their regular routine except Angel kept far away from the now corrupted girl. As everyone got distracted by a very uninteresting conversation, she crept towards Giles' collection of myth scrolls and slipped a distinctively marked one into her backpack.

Once she had her back turned, she heard several gasps from the occupants in the room as they took in the sight of her back. They saw Spike's second mark on her right shoulder and started to fuss over her again, but before she could say a word a very familiar tingle on the back of her neck told her of his sudden presence in the room. Angel growled at the 80's reject of a vampire lounging in the doorway and before anyone could do anything, Buffy rushed towards him and he encircled her into his arms.

"Spike," Angel snarled at the grinning vampire.

"Buffy, get away from him this instant!" Giles yelled as he watched his slayer giggle devilishly in the master vampire's arms.

"Oh, I don't think so Watcher, me and the slayer are just going with what we came here for, ta." Spike pulled Buffy through the doors as the scooby gang hurried after them, but when they reached out into the corridor they had disappeared out of sight.

Round a few corners, Spike pressed Buffy up against some cool, metal lockers and ignored passing students eyeing them. Spike grazed his hands down her arms, emanating shivers from the petite blond.

"Did you get it, luv?" He asked seductively, he grinned approvingly as Buffy tapped her bag, indicating that it was stored inside. "That's my girl."

"Hey you," they were interrupted by an annoyingly short, bold middle-aged man, "no public displays of affection on campus. What do you think this is a strip club?"

Spike ignored the man's question and turned to Buffy. "Mind if I eat him?" He suggested more than asked.

"Go ahead, he's been dragging me down since he became the principal."

And with that, Spike lunged towards the small man and ripped into his tender flesh. Students screamed at the sight of a few squirts of blood erupting from Snyder's neck as Spike drank down his bitter blood greedily. Buffy marvelled at the sight of death and mayhem, enjoying the carnage which was only the beginning for her and she couldn't wait to start her own fun.

Spike dropped the corpse and grabbed the slayer by the arm, speeding towards his dark windowed Desoto parked carelessly inside the school grounds. They jumped inside before Spike caught aflame and drove off towards the factory with the scroll of the whereabouts of the fabled Gem of Amara stashed in Buffy's backpack.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I only created this plot. Post Season 2 BTVS set after the episode Halloween. In this fiction, Willow and Oz are already a couple.  
> Evil Spike fiction. Off-canon.


End file.
